


and there was only one bed (oh my god there was only one bed)

by frogmango



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, subanzu invented best friends to lovers you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogmango/pseuds/frogmango
Summary: prompt fill for ESO round 2! subaru and anzu go to a hotel.................... and there was only one bed !





	and there was only one bed (oh my god there was only one bed)

Remember being a kid, and having to beg your mom to let you have a mixed-gender sleepover because you wanted to spend time with your friends? And of course she doesn’t approve because of the heteronormative nature of society and her belief you must have hidden feelings for whoever you want to visit?

Now imagine your mom is four teenage boys, one of whom is the one you want a sleepover with.

Congratulations, you have a grasp of Anzu’s situation.

It had taken about an hour to convince them all that _yes_ , she could travel with Subaru to this astronomy convention, and _yes_ , they could share a hotel room and it wouldn’t be awkward. And that _yes_ , she’d punch him if he did anything weird, and _yes_ she’d call them if anything happened, and _oh my god just let me go already!_

Well, in the end she got her way. They’ve arrived at their hotel for the night, and tomorrow they’ll get to see Lyra through one of the country’s best telescopes. Nothing could possibly go wrong --

Ahead of her, Subaru suddenly groans, stopping in his tracks. Anzu narrowly avoids walking into him.

“What is it?” she asks, peeking around his shoulder. Beyond where he’s standing is the doorway to the hotel room they’d be staying in for the night, and immediately she spots the issue: there is only one bed.

“Ah,” she says succinctly. Next to her, Subaru shakes his head.

“Sharing a room with Anzu is one thing, but we can’t share a bed! I can already hear Sari calling me a sexual harasser!” he says, his voice rising slightly with each word. A passerby stares at them, and Anzu awkwardly clears her throat.

“Subaru. Come on, we can figure it out inside.” she says, pushing him through the doorway and shutting it behind them. An awkward silence hangs between them. Anzu had said they could figure it out, but truthfully she had no solution at all.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Subaru says at last with a sigh.

“Absolutely not! I’m not letting you do that!” Anzu says, hands on her hips. “You could catch a cold in this weather, then what will we do?”

“But we can’t share a bed! Ugh, why would they do this to us… I specifically asked for twin beds!”

“They probably thought we were a couple…” she says, setting her bag down on the floor. “Come on, Subaru, it’s just for one night.” She can almost hear the disembodied voices of Mao, Hokuto and Makoto screaming at her from another plane - not to mention her actual mother - that she is a harlot and going to hell. Okay, maybe not that but at the very least that this was ill-advised.

“I don’t mind if you don’t! But the others are going to kill me,” he whines, collapsing onto the bed dramatically. “They already get all weird whenever we hug or hold hands! I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that!”

“They don’t have to know.” Anzu says, cringing internally at how that sounds. _Not like that, Anzu._ “It’s probably not that big a deal? I mean, it’s just lying next to each other. Like… when we stargaze!” _Marvelous excuse Anzu, you’re doing amazing sweetie._

Somehow though, it seems to convince Subaru. “Except on a bed instead of grass!” Subaru says, sitting up. “When you put it like that, it’s not so bad. You’re so smart, Anzu! Wish we had some stars though…” 

_Say something funny! Change the subject!_ “What do you mean? There’s one right on the bed!” Anzu says with a laugh. Subaru blinks at her before breaking into a grin.

“Anzu! You sound like Hakaze-senpai!” he says, jumping up from the bed and clasping her hand. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Hot as he-”

“Hey!” Anzu says with a laugh, pulling away. “That’s Wataru, not Kaoru!” Subaru just laughs and pulls her back towards him, taking both her hands and pulling them into an awkward dance. Anzu shakes her head. _What’s gotten into him?_

“Are you drunk?” she asks as she’s pulled this way and that.

“No way! Subaru Akehoshi does not condone underage drinking! I’m just happy!” 

“And what has you so happy?” Anzu says with a giggle, letting herself be twirled and spun. Moments like these are what she loves about Subaru - or at least, one of the things. He’s spontaneous, and when he lets himself be wild and free, he shines brighter than any of the stars they watch through his telescope.

“Silly Anzu. It’s you, of course!” 

“But you see me all the time!”

“And why do you think I’m always smiling?”

Oh, two could play at that game.

“Why do you think _I’m_ always smiling?!” she retorts.

Subaru picks her up and spins her in a circle, making her squeal in delight. She must be heavier than Subaru expected though, because a second later he’s stumbling backwards and they both fall onto the bed. They look at each other briefly before bursting into laughter again, Anzu reaching over to muss up Subaru’s hair.

“Mofu mofu,” she says with a grin. Subaru puts on an exaggerated pout. 

“That’s live-winning hair you’re ruffling, missy!” he says. “You better be ready to face the consequences!” 

“Consequences-” is all Anzu manages to get out before Subaru unleashes a mass tickle attack onto her sides. 

“S-Ahaha! Stop!” she says, fruitlessly trying to bat his hands away. Subaru doesn’t relent, and Anzu wriggles away with a laugh.

“Who knew Anzu was so ticklish!” Subaru says, face red from laughter. Anzu imagines she must look the same, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and cheeks flushed. She rolls over and away from his reach, gasping for air as she waves her arms at him.

“I yield! Stop!” she says.

Subaru collapses backwards, arms spread. “Good. I was getting tired!”

“How do you think I felt?!”

“Ehhh, c’mon! You love me~” he says, poking her side one last time.

Anzu beams back at him. “I do!” 

_Oh, now you’ve done it._

Subaru falls silent for a moment, and Anzu sits up to peer at him. His face is covered by a pillow, and he appears to be attempting to smother himself. _That bad, huh._

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I didn’t expect you to admit it!” he whines, voice muffled by the pillow. Anzu pries it away, revealing Subaru’s red face - a different shade than when they had been laughing earlier. Her heart skips a beat, but she pushes the feeling away.

“Dummy. How many times have you said you loved me? I think that day we went looking for suits you said it like eleven times…” she points out.

Subaru sits up with a jolt. “Because it’s true! I love love looove Anzu! Anzu has the brightest smile and warmest laugh! You’re my best friend, y’know!” he says. “But I think… this is the first time you’ve said it back.”

Anzu blinks. Was it really? That seemed impossible, considering how she’s always thinking it. How she’s thinking it right now. Judging from Subaru’s reaction though, it must be true. 

“I should have said it before… I mean, I’m always thinking it! I love you, Subaru!” 

“Stop! It’s embarrassing!” His face returns to its shelter beneath the pillow, his legs kicking into the air like a disgruntled child. It elicits a laugh from Anzu.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!” she repeats between laughter. “I’ve got to make up for all the times I didn’t answer before~” 

_Now you’re just teasing the poor guy._ Still, she can’t help herself. Subaru is unbearably cute when he’s flustered.

He mumbles something unintelligible through the pillow. Anzu pokes his side. 

“I can’t understand you,” she says.

Slowly, Subaru peeks over the pillow, cheeks flushed. “I said… How come you never say that to the rest of Trickstar?”

Anzu hums. “I mean, of course I love Mao, Hokuto and Makoto! But I can’t just walk up and tell them that. They’d freak out! I think Makoto would faint.” she says.

“Oh,” Subaru says. Somehow, he sounds disappointed.

A question rises through Anzu’s mind, a possibility she hadn’t allowed herself to consider. 

“Do you like me?” she asks.

Subaru coughs violently, turning away from Anzu. “You-” he sputters, “You can’t just ask that!”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because!”

“Forget it then.”

“No, wait! I… I do. Ugh, I’m sorry… Now this-” he says, gesturing at the room around them, “is going to be even more awkward. I’ll talk to the front desk or something, I’m sure they can move us-”

“Subaru.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I- What?”

Heart rushing, Anzu starts to babble. “I love you! I already said it. But I mean it. You’re my best friend, and I love you. But not just like a best friend. I just… I love you! There’s nothing else to say about it!” Barely coherent, but hopefully it’ll do.

Subaru stares back at her, mouth agape. Then, slowly, his face breaks into a smile, and he tackles her from across the bed.

“Anzuuuuuuuuu! I love you!” he says with a laugh, eyes shining brightly. 

“I love you too!” Anzu says, wrapping her arms around him as well, laughing with him.

“Does that mean I can do this now?” Subaru says, breaking into a mischievous grin before planting a small kiss on Anzu’s cheek. Though his mouth is playful, his cheeks reveal his embarrassment. Anzu smiles at him reassuringly.

“And I can do this.” She presses her lips to Subaru’s - gentle, but firm. At first he tenses, but after a couple seconds he relaxes, reaching a hand up to cup her face. After a few more moments, they pull away.

Neither of them says anything for a moment, then Subaru smiles and sighs.

“Sari is going to kill us.”


End file.
